


You're The Last Of a Dying Breed

by NeonDreams



Series: The King and His Consort [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Pump, Anal Sex, Bondage, Collars, Come Inflation, Excessive Come, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marathon Sex, Nipple Pumps, Nipple Torture, big belly bulge, penis pump, the sex potions finally get used!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Ganon surprises Link to cheer him up.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The King and His Consort [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1026141
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	You're The Last Of a Dying Breed

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today. I wrote a lot lol. this one is really kinky with the extreme kinks so heed the tags if that's not your cup of tea. For those of you still here, enjoy!

It didn't take Ganon long to find Link. HE was sitting at the Sacred Ground, his boot off and his feet in the water. He looked up when he saw Ganon walking over. Ganon sat next to him and removed his boots, putting his feet in the water as well. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Link asked, confused.

"The elders and adamant on me marrying on someone 'more suited to be my partner'." Ganon sighed. "They'll never agree to it." Link choked on a sob and crawled into Ganon's lap. "I am so sorry Link."

"I don't want to be parted from you. Please please don't make me go." He sobbed into his chest.

"I'm not making you go away. I promise." He rubbed Link's back.

They sat there for a while. Ganon put both of their boots back on and carried Link back to his horse. He tied Link's horse to his own and they went back to the castle.

Link was quiet for the rest of the week. He didn't leave their room and barely ate. Ganon tried to comfort him but at the same time, things were happening beyond his control. The elders were picking him a partner even when Ganon protested it at every turn.

People weren't stupid though, they knew how much the king loved Link and didn't want to ruin that. The only way that'd be able to find someone who agreed to marry Ganon would be someone from far away. And they weren't in contact with any there kingdoms, they were too far away.

Ganon counted that as a win but Link was still very upset. He had to figure out a way to cheer him up.

The potions had been tucked away in the closet with their other toys. He pulled them out and looked at them. Link had been very interested in the yellow, blue and purple ones. He read up on how to properly take them then set out to make this perfect. He also pulled out the box with the ring collar, wanting to give it to him now. Link had to know that that Ganon wasn't losing him, no matter what.

He had asked Zelda to take Link out for the day while he planned. He set it all up, the table filled with Link's favorite foods, the potions and the box with the collar. He also had a few toys set up on the bed for later.

Link returned from his day out to find Ganon waiting for him with flowers. Link blushed and took them. "What-"

Ganon leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I love you Link, and nothing will change that. No one in Hyrule wants to marry me, knowing how much we're in love. The elders are giving up." Link gasped and threw his arms around his neck, kissing him hard.

"Really?!"

He nodded. "Really." He kissed him again. "Come on, I have dinner waiting." He walked Link to the dining table and he gasped in surprise.

"Ganon, you didn't have to.."

"I wanted to." He smiled and kissed his head, putting the flowers in a vase. Link sat down and beamed up at him then noticed the potions on the table.

"Ganon?" Ganon sat across from him.

"I know you were eager to try them last week so I figured we could do that now." Link blushed and ducked his head, muttering a 'thank you'. All of the potions were to be taken after eating so it was perfect to have dinner first.

Link happily ate, chatting about the food and why it was his favorite. Ganon loved hearing him talk. It didn't matter what he talked about, just hearing Link's voice made him happy, especially after the months of silence. He hated that whatever had happened to him had scared his voice away. Link shouldn't have any kind of trauma in his life. Ganon was going to protect him for the rest of his days, no matter what it took.

After dinner, Ganon stood to grabbed what he needed for the potions. Link watched him, biting his lip. He placed a glass in front of Link, poured a bit of water into it then poured the same amount of the purple potion into it. "It's very strong stuff." He explained. "Too much and it can cause real damage to your body." Link nodded, listening. "You may drink it now." Link gulped it down and made a face. "Taste bad?"

"Sour, like a lemon."

Ganon chuckled as he poured half a shot of the blue potion. "Sip it slowly." Link nodded and did as he was told. The last potion was the yellow one for Ganon. He had read and reread the directions for it, wanting to get it right. He sat down with the bottle, a glass and a measuring spoon. "For every tablespoon of the potion, my cock will grow an inch."

"Just in length or girth as well?" Link blushed at his words and turned back to his cup of potion.

"It's worded weird but I believe but length and girth will grow with each tablespoon. It'll be proportionate." He poured one tablespoon into the glass.

"How big do you want it?"

"Well, how big do you want it?" Ganon asked back. Link blushed more, his face and neck red now.

"I.. don't know. Your cock is this big now?" He gestured vaguely with his hands.

Ganon chuckled. "I need to be hard when I take the potion anyway so why don't we look." He smiled and stood, removing his pants. Link pushed him back into his seat and settled on the floor, slowly licking at the length of him. He sucked on the head and they both moaned. He could feel it growing hard on his mouth. He pulled back to stroke him with his hands until Ganon was fully hard. Link held up his hands. "I wasn't that far off." Ganon laughed and Link stood up, grinning. "Let me get a ruler!" He ran to the office and came back with a wooden ruler, holding it up to his cock. "One tablespoon for every inch." He slid his finger up the ruler, counting the inches. His face got redder and redder the farther his finger got. He then measured girth by placing the ruler across his cock, adding the inches evenly on both sides. Ganon chuckled softly.

"Have you decided?" He smiled.

"F-five tablespoons?" Ganon's cock was already a good twelve inches already. He raised his eyebrows. "Less?" Link asked, looking sheepish.

"I can also take the counter potion if I don't want the size all the time. But this is for you Link, make it however big you want." Link squirmed.

"Five tablespoons." He said, determined.

"five it is." Ganon measured out five and drank it. Link looked at his cock, waiting to see what would happen.

"How long does it take?"

"About ten minutes, maybe fifteen. That's for all of them." Link nodded. "But I have one more thing for you." Link sat back down, watching as Ganon picked up the box. He had been wondering about that. He passed it over and Link slowly opened it. He removed the cloth and gasped.

"Is this.."

"A collar. I know you've been wanting one and it's inconspicuous enough that people won't realize what it is." Link carefully picked it up. Ganon took the key and unlocked it. Link gathered up his hair and turned for him as Ganon placed it around his neck. He locked it in place and Link shivered. He turned and kissed Ganon passionately.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ganon suddenly moaned and Link looked down to see his cock growing. His eyes went wide as it grew and he licked his lips. Link was quick to get the rest of Ganon's clothes off. Ganon took his time undressing him, wanting to savor it. He kissed each bit of exposed skin as it appeared. Link moaned softly. When he was finally naked, Ganon slowly unlocked the cage he was still wearing around his cock. He whined when it was removed but it turned into a groan when Ganon took his cock into his mouth. It had been months since his cock had been touched. He rocked his hips, fucking Ganon's mouth. HE relaxed his jaw, letting Link seek out that pleasure, knowing he won't be able to cum in the end. Link moved his hips faster but was soon realizing that the pressure in his groin wouldn't go away. He let out a frustrated cry and Ganon gently pulled off. He picked Link up and carried him into the bedroom. All of the pumps were in the bed.

"Yes yes please. Please I want to so badly."

"I thought you would." He smiled. He lied him on the bed and grabbed the leather cuffs and robe. He put the cuffs on Link and tied him to the bed frame. His arms were spread out and his legs were spread in the air. One by one he put the pumps on him. First the ones on his nipples, then on his cock, and finally over his asshole. Link groaned as he was pumped. He was soon panting from the mix of pain and pleasure.

"More more, please Ganon more." He shook, his limbs straining.

"Relax Link, I don't want you to hurt yourself." He pet his hair back. He left Link like that as he cleaned up from dinner. He returned an hour later to remove everything. First his nipples, then his cock and finally his hole. They all were red and swollen and Link was moaning. Ganon rubbed at his puffy hole and grinned. Link cried out as he rubbed at his overly sensitive hole. He then untied his legs and settled between them. "Ready for my cock?"

"Yes yes please!" Ganon slowly pushed into him, groaned at his tight Link felt. Link screamed with pleasure. "So big, so good!"

Ganon panted and reached out to stroke Link's cock. He screamed again, wanting nothing more then to cum but knew he never would. He shook from the pleasure building into him. Ganon finally bottomed out, Link's belly bulging obscenely from the extra length. They were both panting hard as they adjusted to the changes. Ganon didn't have to worry about hurting Link like this.

He started to thrust into him, his cock rubbing against Link's prostate constantly. Link was sobbing from the unending pleasure, it just drove him higher and higher. Ganon started to play with his swollen nipples, making Link keen and arch his back. "Look at you, feeling so much pleasure, your body oversensitive. You look so beautiful love, stuffed full of my huge cock. You stomach bulging so much. Can you feel his cock driving deeper inside? Stretching your insides? Can you feel it throbbing?" Link nodded, lost for words. It was all too much and not enough.

Ganon fucked him hard and deep, skin slapping skin. Link was a mess, tears running down his face, sweat covering his body. The air was thick with the scent of sex.

Ganon stroked Link's straining cock more, making him whine. His own cock pulsed hard and he could actually see it twitching from inside Link. He moaned and pounded into his ass even harder. They had been going at it for a few hours, Ganon's cock feeling even bigger with how hard he was. He was close to cumming, he knew it. He pinched Link's nipples as he thrusted even harder, his cock pressing into new places for Link. All he felt was pleasure, an unending pleasure that grew with every passing second. To never have release, to only feel this kind of pleasure, it wardriving his crazy.

Ganon's cock throbbed hard and he slammed into him as he started to cum. He pulse as thick, hot cum started to fill Link's hole. He kept cumming, the huge load being forced through his intestines and and into his belly, filling him more and more. Ganon didn't know when it would stop, his cock throbbing painfully as he spilled more cum into his lover. Link screamed and shook, his belly growing with all the cum filling him. He sobbed and shook as he was filled and filled and filled. Cum was spilled into him for a solid hour. They were both exhausted and spent. Not wanting to make a mess of their bed, Ganon untied Link's hands, picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. He was a bit wobbly but he made it. Link was limp in his arms, breathing hard. He settled into the tub and slowly pulled out of Link's hole. So much cum spilled out of him as he groaned. Link shivered and Ganon turned on the water, making sure it was warm before carefully washing him. He removed the cuffs and gently washed Link's body. He then settled him against his chest as he pet his hair and back. "You were amazing." Link nuzzled into his chest.

"You were amazing." He mumbled. "If you want your normal cock back I'll understand."

Ganon chuckled. "I'll see in the morning." After they were both clean and dry and the bed cleared of toys, ganon blew out the candles and tucked them both into bed.

"I love you." Link mumbled, half asleep.

"I love you too Link." He held Link close as they fell asleep.


End file.
